


These Boots Were(n't) Made For Walking

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Humiliation kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry REALLY likes Severus' boots.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	These Boots Were(n't) Made For Walking

Harry's mouth watered as he stared at Severus' black, imposing dragon-hide boots pacing circles around him. He wasn't allowed to lift his head - he had been bared, collared and told to kneel with his knees wide and hands behind his back, eyes downcast only able to see those teasing boots he yearned for.

They came to stop just in front of him, so close he could have reached out and traced reverent fingers over the fine leather or bent down to service them with his tongue. He refrained however, waiting patiently to be ordered or denied - whatever Severus felt like and it was always impossible to predict his whims.

The toe of his boot poked between Harry's legs, making the boy stiffen and let out a silent moan. He danced it delicately up Harry's furiously red cock, running it under the head gently with impeccable skill and balance, before Harry felt thick firm rubber above his cock forcing it downwards slowly. Cold stone touched the underside and with a smirk Severus ground the sensitive appendage into the floor as though stubbing a cigarette.

Harry's head shot up in pain even as his stomach leapt with pleasure, but a hand appeared quickly, slapping his face and pushing his head back down.

“No one said you could look up, slut.” The pressure on his cock increased causing him to pant and move his hips desperate for friction.

Soon the boot was removed but faint dirty lines remained clear on Harry's length and delicious pain still buzzed around his body. Using his boot Severus inspected the hard member and the heavy, tightening balls.

“That really turned you on, didn't it?” Severus asked, and though it was rhetorical Harry nodded bashfully, eyes watering with shame. “Come fuck my boot.” He snapped and Harry hastily complied, stumbling on his knees and half crawled over, laying his genitals adoringly over Severus' foot, humping shallowly. “Look at me.” The man demanded, immediately Harry turned his gaze upwards. Big green eyes full of worship stared up at Severus, the ghost of a hand print stark red on his face from his previous slap.

Seeing Severus sneer Harry bucked faster, embarrassment spurring him on more and more with every sentence the man snarled.

“Yes, look at your Master while you serve him. This is all you're worth. Ride my boot, you don't deserve more than that. Are you enjoying this boy? Of course you are. Keep going, no one said you could stop, I don't care if you're close. Do you want to cum? Are you going to cum humping my foot like a dog?”

Harry nodded emphatically, his nails buried in his wrists behind his back to hold himself back. His hips still thrusting frantically, giving Severus pleading needy looks that he simply couldn't deny.

“Go on then. Cum like the mutt you are.”

Harry howled like the dog he'd be called, ropes of white pearlescent fluid splashing over his Master's thoroughly despoiled boot. He dropped his head onto the man's knee, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

A hand came down to stroke tenderly through Harry's soft locks, allowing him a moment of reprieve; after a short time Severus slipped a hand under his chin, lifting the boy's head to look at him.

“Clean up your mess.” He ordered softly, Harry could never disobey Severus' quiet demands and got to his hands and knees, running his tongue over Severus' proffered, cum covered, boot before lapping repeatedly. Putting on as much of a show as he could for his Master. “Get it all boy.” He turned his foot for Harry to more easily access the side, while still being able to see his sweet pink tongue taste his own seed. “Good. What do we say now?”

“Thank you, Master.” Harry slurred slightly, the words tumbling out, hastily pulling back only long enough to speak then going back to pressing respectful kisses to the dragon hide.

“Mmm, good boy.” Severus purred, giving his straining crotch a squeeze, getting lost in his perfect submissive boy. “Kneel up.” He commanded when he had decided Harry was done. Harry knelt up properly, looking up at Severus through tick lashes, the man turned away however, withdrawing to sit on the couch.

Harry stayed put, knowing that when Severus wanted him there he would call him, but it was agony waiting as his previously spent cock began to harden in full view as his naked form was forced to kneel up, legs spread and hands folded casually behind him. It was an eternity to Harry but ten minutes of real time that Severus left him there, nonchalantly flicking through a magazine far more boring than the gorgeous boy a scant few feet away, but ignoring was what Harry wanted and when Severus cast an eye over him he saw Harry's straining length, telling him he'd made the right call.

He was done indulging Harry though, as his own cock desperately tried to raise its head being stopped by slightly too tight fabric. It was frustrating but Severus knew that denial only made him fuck Harry that much harder, and tonight he really just wanted to ruin him.

He rubbed his crotch and called Harry to him. “Come here and take off my boots.”

He couldn't exactly explain why Harry had such a fascination with Severus' boots, but since the first time he saw the way Harry dropped to his knees and begged to service them Severus had realised that, even if he never knew why Harry enjoyed it, he would always ascend to shocking toppy heights whenever Harry gazed adoringly at them. It was delectably powerful to have someone worship the very shoes you wore, and look so unworthy as they did.

Harry crawled to him once he was close enough and had settled himself on his knees, Severus lifted his foot shoving it roughly into Harry's middle, not quite kicking him just resting his heel against the head of Harry's cock, pressing it flush to his stomach. Giving a soft but pleasured groan Harry began to untie and remove Severus' shoes eagerly.

“Good boy.” He cooed, stroking Harry's face gently. “Look at me.” He slapped him sharply when he looked up - he always had Harry look at him when he did so, as much as he knew it turned him on he was aware of Harry's past, and didn't want this situation equated with that. Severus would never _truly_ hurt him and Harry knew that, so looking at Severus meant he knew exactly who the blow was coming from and knew he was safe. “Hands and knees.” He demanded pointing to the rug, Harry obediently got in position.

Severus rook one of his boots placing it under Harry's head, fisting his hair, he pushed down holding the boy's face in it. Commanding that he breathe in deeply, Harry complied, his prick filling all the more however impossible it seemed.

Control and power flooded Severus, settling in his stomach, and he couldn't seem to help himself as he draped his firm clothed body over Harry's shivering one, licking gently just below Harry's collar before biting the apex of his shoulder to mark him. He pressed his covered dick to Harry's ass, the boy gave a soft yelp, pushing back on it making Severus growl down his ear.

Muttering a spell it didn't take Severus long to open him, Harry had grown to be decently pliable to Severus' whims and it had been years since he needed to start with one finger though Harry never felt any less tight or perfect. Soon Severus was taking out his own cock, teasing Harry's prepared hole as he slid it wickedly up and around, never quite penetrating him but getting so close.

“Look at me as I put it in.”

Harry turned to look over his shoulder with such devout, worshipful eyes Severus nearly came before he'd even entered him. He gripped Harry's collar, slowly thrusting in to let him feel all of it as they locked eyes, watching his water with pleasure his face twisted with bliss.

“Yes. Do you like that?” Harry nodded, beyond words but Severus didn't mind, he absently stroked the boys velvety hips before holding them bruisingly tight. “Want it hard?” Harry nodded again more enthusiastically this time, pleading with his beautiful green eyes. “Get your nose back in that boot and I'll take you hard.” Severus promised, Harry's head dropped immediately into place enjoying the humiliation of not even being forced, smelling the enticing – to him anyway – mixture of Severus and the, not quite leather, scent of dragon-hide.

True to his word Severus set a brutal pace from the start, pulling all the way out and slamming back in over and over until Harry's ass was red from his hips slapping against him, and the back of his neck and shoulders were covered with claiming bites and kisses. All Harry could do was take it moaning into the boot, begging for more by pushing his ass up against Severus, only to be grabbed and held firmly in place by large calloused hands that caught on his satiny skin when they explored his exposed body.

Harry called out his pleas, punctuated by '_Sir_', as he begged for his release - Severus ignored his cries, slowing his thrusts and squeezing his sides; taunting him he pulled out completely, getting a whine from Harry who was easily flipped over.

“You can cum whenever you want but I want to see you.” He said, giving a small amount of explanation but what was more important to Harry was the permission.

His hand sought his own cock while his knees were pushed to his chest and lower half lifted up forcibly. Once again Severus was pounding him hard, resting Harry's ankles on his shoulders, as he wanked himself to Severus' thrusts.

With his head thrown back and several gasps escaping his lips, Harry came splattering his bare stomach, clamping down around Severus in his ecstasy. Though Severus tried to hold out a little while longer he lost the battle, going over the edge he had been teetering for a while and filling Harry with warmth.

As they caught their breath Severus leant down capturing Harry's mouth in a sweet passionate kiss, pulling out as he did and getting a soft mewl in response. He lay down next to Harry, both curling familiarly into each other, exhausted and thoroughly sated.


End file.
